Why?
by AnnaCatellaJones
Summary: Why didn't she tell him earlier. If she had she wouldn't be asking her self these questions.
1. Chapter 1

_**Why?**_

_**Chapter 1**_

I own none of the recognizable characters or settings. They all belong to J.K.Rowling. I am making no money from this.

"Why doesn't it feel right when I hold him? Why can't I laugh at his jokes without it feeling forced? Why don't I feel completely comfortable when it's just then two of us? I know the answer but; why didn't I tell him before now..."

"I do."

"Hermione Jane Granger do you take Ronald Bilius Weasley do be your lawful wedded husband?"

I turn and look around me. There's Ron stood beaming at me, the priest holding the bible looking at me expectantly. Behind me Harry stood holding the ring. Ginny and Fleur are stood behind Ron smiling at me. Everyone's so happy; it's only because of them that I'm stood here. I look back at Ron. I have made my decision.

"I'm sorry Ron but…"

I can see the tears starting to form in his eyes as his look of pure happiness changed into one of sorrow.

"I can't"

A collective gasp shoots round the church. I watch as the tears roll down his and one word leaves his lips;

"Why?"

All I can do is look at him. Words seem to have failed me.

"Why?" He asked me again.

"Because I don't love you… I love someone else."

The tears are streaming down his face as he looks down at the floor.

"Ron I'm sorry… I"

"Who?"

"I don't think this is really the time Ron. Come on lets go some whre more private…"

"Hermione you just told me you don't love me but someone else, now tell me!"

"…"

Just something that came to me one day when I was bored. I wont upload the second chapter until I get at least three reviews. Please tell what I'm doing right and wrong as this is only my second fanfic. Sorry about the length of this chapter hopefully the others will be longer! Thank you for reading! P.S. I'm also running a vote please leave either the number 1 or 2 with your review, it will change where the story goes.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Why?**_

_**Chapter 2**_

Thank you to all of you who voted, you helped in deciding what happens in this chapter. Enjoy! (Hopefully!)

I own none of the recognizable characters or settings. They all belong to J.K.Rowling. I am making no money from this.

"Hermione! Hermione!"

"What?"

"You were tossing and turning again," the man said.

"Again?"

"Yeah again. Were you dreaming about yours and Ron's wedding day?

"Yeah. It still haunts my all these years later."

"Don't worry, it's bound too."

"It's just sometimes I think you must fell put off about it. I mean I'm dreaming about the time me and my ex nearly got married. It must upset you."

"Dreaming? Surely it's more of a nightmare?"

"Yeah. Your right it is!" Hermione laughed. Just as she leant in to his face the door burst open and two children ran in. The girl had slightly bushy hair which fell down to her waist, the boy had short hair sticking up all over the place, both were around 6 years old and had the same steel grey eyes and blonde hair.

"Mam!! Dad!! It's time to get up!!! Hurry up! Hurry up!" they shouted in unison.

"o.k.! o.k! I'm up I'm up! Both of you run along to kitchen me and your mother will be down in a minute!"

The brother and sister ran out of the room and down the stairs screaming

"I'm going to beat you!"

"No your not!"

"Honestly! Those two! Do you think they will ever calm down?" he said throwing the covers off.

"Judging by the Weasley twins I don't think so love. Could you please help me up; the baby is kind of getting in the way."

"Sure. Sorry. Wonder of it's going to be twins again?"

"I hope not! One set of them is enough thank you!" Hermione muttered whilst being helped up by her husband.

"Pardon?"

"Nothing. Nothing."

"I think another set of twins would be nice. One of each again."

"Try giving birth to them!" Hermione huffed.

"O.K. Maybe a one now and one later. Got to keep it even."

"Saying that it has been fun bringing two up."

"Yeah it has. Shall we go down to the kitchen? You do realize that we've left them in the kitchen on there own?"

"I know. It wasn't the best idea was it?"

"No."

"They can't get in any cupboards or drawers though I charmed them so only we could open them."

"You know that's why I love you Hermione. You think of the practical stuff whilst I think of the next 'adventure' they could go on."

"And that's why I love you Draco."

I hope you all enjoyed this. I'm sorry about the length, I know it's a bit short but i really couldn't make it any longer. I now have no idea were to take this story so if you have any idea's could you please leave it with your review? Thank you!

Annamort.


End file.
